


At Last

by lightsinspace



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinspace/pseuds/lightsinspace
Summary: Kat and Adena part ways in Paris, a little over a year later…





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Angst (sorry), then a bit of happiness. Kat’s POV.  
> Also hai, I’m back but probably just for this one (doubt anyone missed me). 
> 
> Poorly edited by me.  
> Title from one of my favorites and the legend, Etta James.

You’re flirting between tipsy and drunk.

Because why the hell not, Sutton just got another promotion and the New Yorker released a glowing profile on Tiny Jane.

Sutton and Jane are both staring at the fashion closet’s wall of famed shoes and talking to the Louboutin’s for the 499th time.

You’re just about to open another bottle of champagne when a brief chirp comes from the corner of the fashion closet, where your phone is propped up spewing SZA’s latest album.

You get on all fours to crawl towards the phone, thinking that you might be a little more drunk than tipsy as you hear Sutton whisper “you’re so beautiful” to the epitome of the heel.

You clumsily reach toward your phone and do some sort of hot potato so you don’t drop it. You finally get a firm grip on your phone and try to see who the hell is messaging you right now.

That’s when you see it. Your eyes open as wide as they can when you realize who just messaged you. You’re now a lot less drunk and Sutton and Jane finally realize that you are not next to them admiring the Louboutin’s you wore just once.

Jane decides to speak up, “Kat, what’s going on?”

You gather up the courage to say it into the empty air, “Adena’s back in New York.”

Sutton and Jane do this weird in sync head turn towards you and yell, “Wait, what?”

 

* * *

 

_“So, you’re just going to give up on us, Adena?”_

_“Kat, this isn’t what this is about and you know it. My visa is about to expire and…”_

_“Oh, so it’s just better for you to be here then, huh? You’re not even going to fight to extend it are you?”_

_“Kat…Kat, please. Please don’t make it harder than it already is. This was not an easy decision to make, Kat.”_

_“But you didn’t even talk to me about it, Adena. It seems like you’ve already decided the future of our relationship too.”_

 

* * *

  

They’re eating tacos at 2 a.m. at their go-to 24/7 place, when you finally can kind of think with a clear head. 

You’re almost done scarfing down your third al pastor taco when you blurt out, “Adena suggested dinner.”

“Are you going to say yes?” Jane says while looking at her with those eyes that tell her Jane knows exactly what her answer is.

“I think so.”

“So if the option was there, would you want to get back together?” Sutton asks as you and Jane turn towards your friend with matching expressions of disbelief.

Sutton continues to match the intensity of your gaze with one of her own and continues to question you, “What are you looking at me for, I’m just saying what we’re all thinking. Right?”

You think about it and sure it was the first thing that popped into your head when you read Adena’s messages for the first time, but whatever. You try to argue with your friend by saying, “Okay…first off, she might be seeing someone for all I know. And second, if she’s not, I don’t know.” You fail to try and convince yourself of your own feelings midway through but you still try and battle on, “Of course, I’m still in love with her, I always will be, but what if the spark isn’t there anymore or we’re both too different now to want to be together.”

Sutton rolls her eyes lovingly at you and says, “Kat Edison, you’re screwed.”

Well, now you know. You are so screwed.

 

* * *

 

_It’s torture, and not the Adena’s-lips-on-your-neck kind of torture._

_The room has been silent for what feels like hours, but you check your Fitbit and you just want to scream._

_Adena is sitting on her usual right side of the bed, in this all too schmancy fancy hotel room, with her head against the headboard, staring up at the ceiling._

_While you feel miles away when you’re just sitting on the end of the fucking king sized bed trying your hardest not to look at the love of your life._

 

_You don’t really know how that came to be. How this one person who honestly just popped into your life less than a year ago can be the love of your life when all you’ve had are flings and half-committed relationships with people you sort of liked but not really. You don’t have a single clue. But you know. She’s it. So of course it’s torture. Because you can’t help but think that the love of your life is slipping away._

 

* * *

 

You turn your keys to open the door to your apartment.

You set your handbag that feels too heavy now onto the kitchen table and you close your eyes and breathe.

This apartment used to feel like home this morning and now when you open your eyes you see all the places where Adena used to be and you just want to cry.

 

You remember how long it took to feel okay in your own apartment without Adena creeping into your memory.

You remember the one time you went out to Habit Forming a couple of weeks after Paris and came back with a woman that wasn’t her.

You remember the multiple times Sutton and Jane were over and you would blast music and just dance your heart out.

You remember the time when your mother and father surprised you one day because they wanted to make sure you were doing okay.

You remember the time when Sutton and Jane suggested you all go to Pride together and you had the time of your life.

 

Now, all you want to do is text her. And so you do.

 

Kat Edison, 2:51 a.m.: Sure. When?

 

* * *

 

_You flop the upper half of your body down on the bed because you’re done with the silence. The sudden motion startles Adena._

_You feel a dip in the bed as Adena lays next to you and her head is right next to yours. You and Adena both turn yours heads toward each other and everything seems like it’s going in slow motion. You see her eyes, her eyes that seem to scream “I love you and don’t want to lose you” and also “this hurts.” So you reach out and brush her cheek as she does the same._

 

_If this is it, you want to savor every single second you have with her. So you hold onto her for dear life as your lips finally touch hers._

 

_It’s slow, which your thankful for, but at the same time you’re not. Because you need her, all of her, and you just don’t have enough time._

 

* * *

 

Your head is pounding. The sun is crazy bright and you just want to hide under the sheets for a little longer. But your phone keeps on vibrating, reminding you that you have a job, one that you really love but maybe just a little less today.

You scroll through the Scarlet Twitter first and you’re so happy to see that Angie, once again, is killing it. The numbers on Twitter are up across all boards and are continuing to rise. You scroll through Instagram and then Facebook just to avoid looking at your own messages, slowly gathering up the willpower to eventually look at them.

You make your gallon of coffee and whip up some eggs, and then you feel ready.

Of course there are messages from Sutton and Jane, both of them making sure you got home safe. Your face lifts and you are so glad that you have the best friends ever.

You have a message from Alex and Jacqueline which you quickly skim over when you see that Adena replied to your message from earlier today.

 

Adena El Amin, 5:46 a.m.: The Chinese place at 8 tonight?

You type, “See you then.”

A couple of minutes later Adena texts back with, “I can’t wait to see you,” and that’s all you can really think about at work.

 

* * *

 

_You’re standing there rooted in the middle of Adena’s Parisienne hotel room door with your suitcase in one hand and the other firmly gripping onto Adena’s._

_“I guess this is it?” You say as your foreheads barely touch as your eyes flutter, not willing to look at her._

_Adena stutter gasps willing herself not to let the tears escape, “yes.”_

_“Fuck, I hate this.”_

_Kat finally looks down at Adena, who looks like she’s about to break down right in front of her. Kat feels it too, the tears are about to blur her vision. But she wants to get this out before she has to say goodbye._

_“Adena El Amin, I will always love you. Don’t you ever forget.”_

_“Always, Kat Edison.” Adena says as the tears finally escape._

 

_Adena holds onto your hand until the very last possible moment, and then you just feel alone and heartbroken._

 

* * *

 

It’s not a date, yet you still hover around your clothes wondering what to wear. You’re a little self-conscious but you yell “fuck it” so that all of your furniture can hear and you grab your most flattering, but still comfortable underwear. You put on the black jeans that you love and the striped top that Sutton gave you for your birthday and you let your hair down. You look at yourself in the mirror and you smile because no matter what happens tonight, you have a job that you love and best friends that love you and life will go on. 

 

You’re early, which is surprising. You haven’t been to the Chinese place in a couple of months, but you still remember where it is, just a few blocks away from your apartment.

It’s close to 8:12 p.m. and Adena is rarely ever late. You get a little worried, but the door rings and as you lift your head you spot a familiar, beautifully colored scarf and an even more stunning Adena walk through the door. For a split second your heart is racing and you want to get up as fast as you can and hug her, but you restrain yourself. Adena’s eyes wander trying to spot you and when she does, her eyes brighten and you can’t help but smile. So as she walks up to the table, you get up and you hug her because it’s been over a year and damn it you missed her.

 

* * *

 

You think it will be awkward trying to talk to Adena again, but it’s not. And you’re so relieved that it’s not. You talk about Scarlet’s social media department and how your so proud of your little baby and how your three employees are killing it everyday. And you talk about Sutton and Jane too. Adena talks about her photography and the exhibits she’s done all over France and she also talks about just taking a breather and just enjoying the simple things in life. 

You both talk about music, TV shows, and the news, but there is one question you have been waiting to ask all night so you go for it, “So, if you don’t mind me asking, how long are you staying in the U.S. for?”

“I don’t mind, Kat. I’m staying for at least one year, which that alone was a miracle, and I’ll see from there. It all depends on different stuff, but one year.”

“Wow. That’s amazing.”

“I know. When I got the news from my lawyer, it was such a relief.”

“I’m glad, Adena. I really am.”

“Thank you, Kat. And I’m really glad too. I get to stay in a city that I love and…and hopefully I will get to call it home someday.”

“I hope so too.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Adena suggests a walk and you don’t object. It’s silent for a couple of minutes, but it’s nice. You’re enjoying the beautiful, cool night with one of the most amazing women you have ever met. 

Adena slows her steps a little and shifts her body towards you and blurts out, “When I texted you, I didn’t know if you would reply. I didn’t even know if you would want to see me again, especially with how we left things.”

You stand so still for a moment, hit with the honesty of Adena’s words. Adena waits patiently as you think about what you want to say. You know you won’t say all the words right but you finally have the courage to finally say it. You look at her with all the love that you have for her in your eyes and say, “I know we didn’t really end things well, but I would always want to see you.” You pause because you want Adena to feel the weight of how important these words mean to you, “Because I love you, Adena El Amin.” Adena gasps as you lock eyes with her. “I’m still in love with you, Adena. And I wanted to say this in Paris, but I thought it was too soon. But I’m saying it now, Adena El Amin, you are the love of my life.”

Adena gasps, “Kat?” while her hands reach the side of your face.

“You are, Adena.” You’re foreheads meet and you’re not entirely sure how to feel.

“Kat,” Adena says just to make sure.

“You are.”

There is no more space between your bodies, as your lips finally meet Adena’s after what feels like an eternity. This moment is utter bliss. You don’t care if there are people around you that have to be somewhere or that taxis are honking at each other to drive faster because the love of your life is here in New York and she’s kissing you.

Adena slows down the kiss and looks up at you with those eyes and whispers, “Kat Edison, I love you too.”

You smile down at her as her arms link together around your neck and Adena says, “I missed you…so incredibly much. And Kat Edison?”

“Yea?”

Adena really looks at her and says, “This is it. You. You’re it for me.”

You smile that rare shy smile and say, “Yea?” just to make sure.

“Just you Kat Edison, only you.”

 

* * *

 

You wake up in a daze. You’re naked, you realize, which isn’t totally unusual. But there is just a glimpse of black, slightly curled hair peeking out of your sheets. Your heart beats faster. And you can’t help the smile that makes it onto your face. The woman under your sheets is the love of your life and she’s here at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry all, I got a little carried away with the angst there.


End file.
